Technical Field
This invention refers to a manual trigger-dispensing device for liquids for at least two substances, generally liquids, for example for the hygiene of the home, the deodorization of rooms, the treatment of fabrics before ironing, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Trigger devices are very widespread, as can be seen on supermarket shelves, especially for their ease of use and functionality. Every year many hundreds of millions of pieces are produced.
Among the numerous types, there are devices for two or more substances, particularly appreciated in applications such as hygiene of the home. In fact, it was found that the combination of several substances provides accentuated action, for example sanitizing, if the combination takes place shortly before dispensing from the device or even if the combination is realized on the surface itself.
There are numerous trigger-dispensing device solutions for two or more substances.
However, the solutions of the prior art sometimes have the drawback of not achieving a good mixture of the substances to be combined, frustrating, as was said above, the main purpose of this type of devices.